Harry Potter and the World Crisis
by Nightfyre
Summary: Sixth book replacement The Dead have risen on the side of the Dark Lord to destroy the Muggle World, while Voldemort slowly recruits for his own war against the Ministry of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

World Crisis

------

Note: This is a horror fanfic, there will be a lot of descriptive horror scenes  
anyone offended by horror should leave immediately. Mature audiences  
only. This is a crossover between the whole Zombie horror genre, with  
Harry Potter. Yes, this sounds weird, but in my mind it seems really  
good.

------

Chapter 1

The hot summer's sunshine illuminated Harry's drapes this typical summer's day in Surrey. Laying back on his bed he allowed the sweet feeling of relaxation sweep over him.  
This is the first day in weeks that Harry has had off since his departure of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dursleys being the lovely caring relatives they were forced Harry into slave labour tending to countless chores and tasks of keeping their house presentable. Aunt Petunia was particularly fussy about the way he cleaned, polished or even handled her furniture and delicate porcelain. Just when we seemed to get to that special spot to drift into a warm cozy sleep...

"Harry, Harry!" yelled Uncle Vernon from downstairs

Harry frowned and opened his eyes reluctantly

"Yes?" Harry yelled  
"Phone - its your - teacher" Uncle Vernon seemed to be shaking, with fear or anger, Harry could not tell.

Harry hurried down the stairs, and picked up the receiver.  
"Hello?" he said  
"Harry, its Mr Weasley - we're coming to get you" said the voice for the other end "Its urgent - there's things happening"  
"Voldemort?" Harry asked  
"No, worse, I think" said Mr Weasley

Harry stopped to think for a moment, What could be worse than Voldemort? He got interrupted by Mr Weasley continuing his sentence.  
"I think - its the muggles, they've tampered with something - genetical or viral you know like Biological weapons and these some kind of outbreak" said Mr Weasley  
"All the Witches and Wizards in the Great Britian area have been told to meet at Hogwarts" he added  
"Okay"  
"Harry, be ready"  
"Okay" Harry placed down the phone cutting the call. "Uncle Vernon, they're coming to get me and -"

Harry stared at the television a picture of a cannibalised face was shown on the screen, all the Dursleys mouths were closed and they were watching the screen intently.  
The picture then changed as the news reporters came into view.

"Uncle Vernon" Harry asked again  
"Yes, Harry, go, we'll see you in July" he replied, his voice was unconvincing.  
Harry ran upstairs, packed his trunk as fast as he could. Once he'd finished he sat down.

'Was that news report about what Moody was talking about something worse than Voldemort?' he thought.

A crash sounded down the road, he looked out his window to see many people running around filling up their cars, and driving away.  
"What is going on?" he asked himself

He looked up, several figures were coming flying towards him, no doubt its Moody and the rest of the Order taking him to Sirius' place.  
Sirius - he took a moment to remember what happened last year.  
He shook his head, grabbed his firebolt out of the warddrobe and ran downstairs with his heavy trunk.  
He ran to the lounge to say goodbye to the Dursleys, they still were glued to the television, massive words we printed on the screen.

"Emergency Broadcasting Message following"

There came a knock of the door

"Goodbye" said Harry, for once in his life he felt sorry for the Dursleys been left alone with this - outbreak.

Harry ran to the front door and opened it, there stood Mad-eye, Tonks, Lupin and three other members of the Order he never really met.

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry Harry, he have to go, its very urgent"

The Order mounted their brooms, Tonks and Mad-eye took off, then Harry and the others trailed.


	2. Chapter 2

World Crisis  
  
------  
  
Note: This is a horror fanfic, there will be a lot of descriptive horror scenes  
anyone offended by horror should leave immediately. Mature audiences   
only. This is a crossover between the whole Zombie horror genre, with   
Harry Potter. Yes, this sounds weird, but in my mind it seems really   
good.  
Thank you for the reviews I have got so far. I will try to rewrite the first chapter, because   
it is too short. Thank you once again.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Harry sped across the Surrey sky following Mad-eye and Tonks, he looked over the city  
checking for any disturbances or unusual behaviour from the Muggles.  
It seemed that all the Muggles were leaving, they were loading their cars and taking off down the street and onto the traffic jamed main street.   
Many other cars were heading in the opposite direction, avoiding the jam.  
Harry had so many questions he wanted answered, but travelling at his current speed, his   
voice would be muted by the wind.

They kept travelling for what seemed to be an hour or two, passing many more jamed roads  
with Muggle Cars lined up to get away from the city.  
  
He was unsure of what was actually happening, it seemed like an evacuation, but for what?  
He'd seen that picture on the news of that cannibalized face. But that didn't explain much.  
Who was doing it, How and why were the questions running through his head as he soared  
across the midday sky.  
  
About ten minutes later, he was snapped out of his dream-like state by Tonks and Mad-eyes signals to land. As before he saw the lines of houses, the street, Grimmauld Place.   
  
They landed, Mad-eye using a spell on the trunk to make it light. The group made their way  
over the road and into an abandoned section.   
  
"The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London." Mad-eye said   
outloud.   
  
Harry heard this briefly as he looked down the road at the empty houses, many of the Muggles had left their doors and garages open and took off in a rush. He noticed a Muggle  
walking towards them, two houses down. He couldn't see much detail of the person except it seemed to be limping.   
  
Harry continued to stare at it as it limped towards him, not noticing that the two other houses were moving away from him as Number Twelve came into view.  
  
"Alright people - lets move" said Mad-eye  
"Mad-eye - its a Muggle I think" Harry said as he pointed towards the limping figure.  
  
Mad-eye's magical eye moved around in its socket towards the Muggle.  
  
The order formed a circle around Harry.  
  
As the Muggle got closer Harry could see its face, bloodied and ravaged. Its thigh had a massive chunk of flesh torn out of it.   
  
Harry cried out in alarm.  
  
The order raised their wands  
  
"Everto Necrto"  
  
The Muggle fell to the ground, its neck had been snapped.  
  
"That is why the Muggles are fleeing - that is why we are gathering" said Mad-eye  
  
The group, leaded by Mad-eye crossed the lawn and entered Number Twelve.  
  
As they entered the dark hallway, no lights on.  
  
"Lumos" said Harry softly remembering of Sirius' mother in the portrait.  
  
His wand lit up, the Order followed by example and lit up their wands.   
  
"Its clear Molly, just us" said Mad-eye  
  
The lights switched on the Weasleys were positioned in different parts of the hallway, at the back were Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione delighted  
  
She rushed towards him, Ron also stood up and walked over to him.   
  
Hermione gave him a small hug.  
  
"Hiya Harry" said Ron "Have a holiday?"  
  
"Yeah, until today... What's happening?" Harry asked  
  
The Weasley family and the Order passed Harry, Mr and Mrs Weasley welcomed him as they walked past him. Ginny joined the trio.  
  
"I think the adults will tell you Harry" said Ron  
  
They followed the adults into the Kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**World Crisis**  
  
---  
  
Thanks for the reviews of my second chapter (and first).  
  
1. This is more like the Dead Trilogy than Resi Evil or 28 Days Later  
2. Yes I will continue this story - althought its gonna be long  
3. Pairings ... Don't know yet.. Probably H/Hr/G (subtly) Triangle  
(I might need to chuck Cho in their somewhere)  
4. (I had to re-write this chapter, my computer froze and i lost the first copy of it, and damn it was sooo good!)  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"I'm so glad your alive" said Hermione  
"Yeah" said Harry  
"We got a bit scared when we heard that the Plague was heading towards Surrey" said Ron  
As they stepped through the doorway and into the kitchen, they spotted Kretcher leaving the room mumbling words like  
  
'Filthy scum, come back to my lady's house'  
The house, with the lights on was a lot cleaner than the last time he came here. Kretcher looked like the only dirty thing hanging around.  
"Filthy creature - they still haven't got rid of him"  
"Leave him alone Ron" said Hermione "Its not his fault his a bit disturbed and besides we are intruding in his space"  
"Its Sirius' place not his" replied Ron

"Harry come and sit down please" said Lupin "We've got a lot to inform you about"  
Harry sat down, Hermione and Ron followed his lead.  
  
"Now Harry, everyone here has been informed of this problem sweeping the world at a very fast rate I -" Lupin started  
"I saw a news bulletin... a picture of a cannibalized face on the Muggle news" Harry interrupted  
Hermione twitched. He looked at her, she looked away.  
"Well - I'll get to that Harry" said Lupin "Anyway, this problem, Wizards have found out, comes from a old quote.  
'When hell is full, the dead will walk the earth' - This basically tells us that these cannibal attacks have come from dead people that have risen from their graves, or from hospital morgues."  
Harry shivered, but it was cold, it was the simple shock of cannibal attacks on Muggles and Dead people walking the earth.  
  
"Harry" Lupin sighed "I must continue -"  
"Sure" said Harry he raised his head  
"Okay - these things can kill - they eat you, rip your flesh apart with their fingers"  
Harry shuddered. Hermione coughed uncomfortably.  
"Remus!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley  
"Molly - he needs to hear" said Lupin  
"But the rest of us have already heard ... I don't think any of us would like any descriptions please" said Mrs Weasley  
"Okay, sorry Molly" replied Lupin "Is there anything else you need to know Harry?"  
"Will we be going to school?"  
"Oh of course, its safer there than anywhere"   
  
Harry nodded, obviously Dumbledore must be working out solutions for this problem with the Ministry.  
"What is the Ministry doing to fix this solution"  
"Their teaming up with the Muggles to remove this threat to the world"  
"This is a World Crisis, everyone is joining in to help"  
Harry lowered his head, thinking. Thinking of what the Dursleys would be doing.   
Even though they have been treating him like - well - shit - he felt a small bit of sympathy for them and what they would be going through.As Harry woke the next day, everyone was already up and walking around, Harry got up, got dressed then walked slowly downstairs.  
Near the end of the staircase, he saw Ginny staring up at him.   
"Good Morning Harry" she said  
"Good Morning Ginny" Harry replied  
"Oh, you don't need to sneak, the portrait of Sirius' mother has been moved. I think Kreacher moved it.  
Sirius...  
He walked down the rest of the stairs. She smiled and lead him into the kitchen.  
  
All the Order was there having breakfast. Including Professor Snape, who looked whiter than usual, staring at Harry with his cold penetrating eyes.  
"Good Morning Potter" said Snape  
Harry nodded.  
"The Headmaster has sent me to ask you about your visions, have you had any lately?" Snape asked in his usual drawling voice  
"No" Harry replied  
"Good" said Snape and he left without saying goodbye his cloak trailing along behind him.  
"I should have stepped on the end of the cloak" Ron joked.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny started laughing. Mrs Weasley entered the room.   
"Harry, your voice has got a lot deeper" she said  
"Oh - okay" said Harry kind of blushing  
"And you've grown too - you must be at least well a few inches off Ron" she complimented  
Harry lowered his head, still blushing, walked over to the table and sat down.  
Ginny was giggling silently. Mrs Weasley left the room again.  
"At least she wasn't bugging me about my voice - I mean she's been doing it for a while now" said Ron  
Harry looked down the table, Hermione was sitting down reading the paper, her hand shaking.  
"Good Morning 'Mione" said Harry  
"oh what" she saw Harry "Oh good morning Harry, have a nice sleep?" she asked  
"Yes" Harry replied  
  
Hermione lowered her head. Hermione had changed a lot in the weeks off school, her hair, still bushy, but starting to straighten. Harry suddenly looked away as she looked back up.  
  
She lowered her head again, and covered her face. She smiled.  
  
Many days had past with nothing interesting in particular happening. Except for Snape constantly checking on him and the Order's reports on the Crisis. A week later, they got their school stationery lists from school.  
  
"Wow, this is gonna cost a lot" said Ron  
"Fred and George are gone now" said Mrs Weasley "Opened their shop in (Diagon Alley) - I think we'll manage"  
  
Harry looked over his list, shrugged and place it on the table. Ginny looked at him surprised.  
  
"Harry, how are you going to pay for it"  
"Virginia Weasley! - Mind your own business" shouted Mrs Weasley  
"Its okay, Mrs Weasley, well Ginny, my parents left me with ... a fair amount of galleons, not to mention Knuts as well" said Harry  
Ginny smiled.  
"Luck you" said Ginny  
Ron leaned over to him.  
"I think she wants to marry you now" Ron whispered in his ear.  
Harry laughed.  
"So Ginny how's Dean?" Harry asked  
"I dont know haven't talked to him" said Ginny "He hasn't even sent an owl - Oh"  
She clicked her fingers and ran upstairs.  
  
"Okay kids, tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to get this gear. We will travel by Portkey, which the Order is setting up outside" said Mr Weasley  
  
"Tell Ginny, please Hermione" said Mrs Weasley  
"Sure" said Hermione as she got up and went up the stairs.  
  
Harry got up and grabbed some breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 4

World Crisis  
  
------  
  
Haven't recieved any reviews for Chapter 3 yet, thats fine.  
I am going to finish and upload a chapter every 1-2 days, this  
chapter took longer, because I got Writers block.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry walked out of Gringotts bank his money bag a lot heavier. He walked alone down Diagon Alley. Many Witches and Wizards including his schoolmates, just stalked past him.  
  
'They must be freaking from this Crisis as well' Harry thought  
  
He entered Flourish and Blotts, Hermione and all the Weasley family were at the counter giving their list of books to the attendant. Harry walked over to them pulling out his own list, which was tucked into his pants pocket.  
  
The door opened again, the bell ringed. Harry turned his head, curious to see who it was.   
  
Draco Malfoy stalked inside, along with his mother. Narcissa, Crab and Goyle.  
  
Harry quickly turned around, and walked up to the counter. The Weasleys had walked off towards the door. Harry stood up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, I'd like these books please" said Harry politely  
  
He listened as the attendant walked off to get the books. He could hear Ron telling Draco where to go, which was followed by Mrs Weasley's voice telling Ron to keep his language to a minimum followed by Draco's laughing. The attendant was coughed, Harry turned around.  
  
Harry paid for his books, then slowly turned around to see Draco in his face.  
  
"Hello Potter" he said with his usual cold voice  
  
"Malfoy" said Harry, pushing past him  
  
"Potter - how are your muggle relatives?"  
  
Harry turned around. All of them had smirkes on their faces besides Narcissa who stared at him with a look of outmost disguist.  
  
"Malfoy shut your mouth" said Harry as he turned and left the building.  
  
'I swear I'm going to -" Harry didn't get to finish, due to a loud scream which echoed from down Diagon Alley.  
  
Many people around him turned around suprised.  
  
Harry walked over to the Weasleys, who before the disturbance was checking off their lists.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked  
  
People swarmed towards them, towards the exit of Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry looked in the distance and saw a group of people heading their way, either limping, scuffling or shrambling.  
  
Many Witches and Wizards, ran into the shops and closed the doors.  
  
Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were left, Ron, ran over to Flourish and Blotts and slammed on the door.  
  
"Open the bloody door" he screamed  
  
Harry stepped forward from the group and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Listen, this is the incantation to kill them" said Harry  
  
The dead-Muggles had split up and tried following the scared Witches and Wizards into the shops. Many were banging on the doors, some still, walking towards them, arms outstretched, moaning.  
  
Ginny and Hermione screamed, and hid behind the group.  
  
"Listen, its - Everto Necrto"  
  
A blood-red string of magic flowed from the end of Harry's wand one of the Zombie's neck. A loud crack sounded through Alley.  
  
The other dead-Muggles turned away from the doors, although dim-witted, must have realized that it was impossible to get through.  
  
The moaned and started towards Harry and the group.  
  
"Okay point towards your one then say the incantation" yelled Harry  
  
"Everto Necrto!" screamed Harry, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley and Ron.  
  
Four dead-Muggles fell down.  
  
Two left moaning and reaching towards them.  
  
Hermione with tears in her face stepped forward and aimed her wand, Ginny followed by example.  
  
"Everto Necrto!" they yelled.  
  
The last two dead-Muggles fell.  
  
A few people opened the doors, still freaked out.  
  
"You can come out now" said Mrs Weasley  
  
More people filed out of the shops.  
  
"Harry, have you got all your supplies?" asked Mrs Weasley  
  
"Mostly, one or two things left" said Harry  
  
"Run along, we'll leave in ten minutes"  
  
Ron and Harry ran along to each of the shops, grabbing the rest of Harry's school supplies.  
  
When finished, they met back up with the group.  
  
Back at Number Twelve, Harry and Ron are getting ready for their first day of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
"Harry, what's this?" Ron said as he saw the mirror that Sirius gave him, here, last year.  
  
"Its a mirror, there's two parts to it, Sirius had one I have the other. If I say his name in the mirror, and he had the other half with him, we'd be able to talk" said Harry  
  
Harry turned away from Ron and sat down on his bed. He'd forgotten about Sirius, about his Godfather and how he'd been killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Sorry Harry" said Ron  
  
"It's okay" said Harry as he picked up a pair of socks and folded them and placed them neatly in his trunk.  
  
'I know he's not gone' thought Harry 'I'll see him again, and I'm going to live with him'  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and the Order entered Kings Cross expecting to see the usual crowd of Muggles, the only life around this place were Ministry Wizards positioned around the entries and exits and students to Hogwarts, entering the platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry and the rest, paced across the platform towards the barrier which seperated platform Nine and Ten.  
  
"Hello Morris" said Mr Weasley as he noticed one of the Wizards guarding the entrance  
  
"Oh hello Arthur" said Morris  
  
"Much action?" Mr Weasley asked  
  
"Well, we had a group of those Dead-Muggles try to do us in" replied Morris with a grim look on his face  
  
"Ok - Goodday, might see you get work sometime" Mr Weasley said as he pushed the group on.  
  
Harry and Ron first entered the Platform, followed by Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Harry sighed as he saw the massive Scarlet stream engine, warming up on the tracks.  
  
"It'll be weird without Fred or George won't it?" said Ron  
  
"I think it will be a lot quieter in the common room, also I won't have to worry about them selling their inventions to students" said Hermione.  
  
They pushed their trolleys towards the packer, and entered the train. 


	5. Chapter 5

World Crisis  
  
----  
  
Thank you for that one review so far of my latest Chapter   
Please people review, otherwise, there will be no point in me writing this, i write this for your pleasure and I want feedback so I know what to change or something...  
  
----  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry lead the group towards a compartment which happened to be empty, they filed in.  
"Ah" Harry sighed "Great Train seats"  
"I've just realised something guys - this is our second to last year of school" said Ron  
"Yeah - quite sad really" said Hermione  
"I won't be missing Snape" said Harry "and I wonder who's taking the Defence against the Dark arts job?" he added  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny laughed  
"What?" said Harry  
"We know - you don't" said Ron  
"Come on - who is it?" Harry asked  
"Nope - not telling" said Ron  
"It must be a good teacher otherwise - you wouldn't be giggling" said Harry  
"I'm looking forward to our first lesson - we've got a lot to catch up on - I mean practical wise" said Hermione  
"Oh - that reminds me - What's happening with the DA meetings?" asked Ginny  
"Don't know - we'll check out what happens with Professor -" Hermione cut of the sentence before she finished  
"Almost let it slip" said Harry  
Hermione giggled  
"Well - this is gonna take a while" said Ron  
"Be right back" said Ginny as she stood up and walked away  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged  
  
----  
  
They travelled for what seemed to be two hours, until it started to get dark outside and they could not see out their window.  
"Where are we?" Harry asked  
"Well - I think by guess, we should be near Hogs-"   
  
Hermione got interrupted by the train coming to a quick stop. She flew over and landed on Harry, Ron fell to the floor.  
  
Harry rearranged his glasses and looked down and helped Hermione up, both of them blushing.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron as he stood up.  
"Don't know" said Harry  
  
They stepped out of their compartment, many other Hogwarts students did the same.  
  
"Students get back in your compartments please, quickly" came a familiar voice  
Harry looked behind him to see Lupin running towards him.  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron get inside the compartment now and I'll lock your door" he said  
"Why?" Harry asked  
"Do it quick" Lupin said as he pushed them inside politely  
  
He waved his wand and the door locked. He ran down the corridor to the other compartments.  
  
"What's all this about then?" said Ron curiously  
"Something's moving outside" said Harry as he walked closer to the window and looked outside.  
  
Hermione and Ron followed him.  
To Harry's shock, many dead-Muggles, and dead-Wizards were outside, walking towards the carriage.  
"Those things are out there - and they're trying to get inside - that's why they locked us in" said Harry  
"Why don't they take off now?" Ron asked   
"They're probably on the tracks" said Hermione  
Many hands reached up and banged on the glass, also many faces came into view.  
Hermione screamed.  
Harry could hear faint moans coming from the dead outside.  
Many of the dead pressed their faces up to the window, many faces were intact others, were missing an ear or a nose, which had been bitten off.   
Harry heard many cries of terror come from inside the train. As well as many voices, Wizards and teachers yelling out spells.  
  
A flash of light shot past Harry's window and one of the dead fell down - dead.  
The dead took their hands of the windows and started making their way towards the Wizards.  
It was looking bad for the Wizards due to the fact that their were at least two times as many dead than their were of Wizards.  
"We've - We've got to do something" said Harry  
"What?" asked Ron  
"You've got to be crazy Harry" said Hermione  
"I'm not crazy, look I think I could help, I'm going"  
"No, Harry, be sensible, Lupin said to stay in here" said Hermione pleadingly  
  
There came a loud scream from within the corridor, Harry ran over and looked out the window, Ginny was running down the corridor towards them, being pursued by many dead.  
"Help!" she screamed as she reached their compartment  
Harry pulled out his wand  
"No, Harry" Ron pushed him out of the way and drew his wand "I'll do it, you've already been caught out for doing magic outside of school many times already"   
  
The door unlocked and Ron pulled it open. Ginny ran through and Ron relocked it using the same spell as Lupin used.  
  
"Thank you Ron, Harry" she hugged Ron, then Harry.  
"Its okay Ginny, your fine now" He looked down at the Red-head with her arms around him. He turned his head to see Hermione looking at him, with a curious look on her face. She quickly changed it, and smiled.  
With a loud smack, one of the dead slammed its hand on the compartment door. They jumped and Ginny started shaking.  
"Its okay" Harry said softly, "They can't get in"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who also had a weird look on his face. He mouthed something Harry couldn't understand but he was sure he said something like 'I thought Ginny didn't like you anymore?'  
  
The dead fell down, as a spell hit them all.  
  
They heard clunking coming towards them. Moody appeared in the front of the carriage, smiling to Harry and the rest as he used a levitation charm to send the dead out the door.  
  
Within the next ten minutes the rest of the dead around the train had been killed and cleared away.  
  
Within the next five minutes they were starting to speed up again, their hearts racing, Ginny still wrapped around Harry crying.  
  
Within the next half an hour they were at the Hogsmeade stop, outside many Wizards were guarding the entrances.  
  
Within the next another half hour they were in the Entrance Hall, in the safety of the Barriers around Hogwarts.  
  
Within the next five minutes they were seated ready for the sorting...


	6. Chapter 6

World Crisis  
  
----  
  
Thank you for that one review so far of my latest Chapter  
Thanks for the one review by an anonymous poster.  
Anyway, if you want to get a hold of me, about this or you want to tell me to hurry up with the next chapter, go to my profile and get my addy and add me to Messenger, tell me who you are also, otherwise i might block you... C-ya  
  
----  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The sorting finishing, Harry sighed with relief. One of the new Gryffindor students came and sat by him.  
  
"He - Hello Harry" she stammered  
  
Harry smiled and looked over at Ron, then back to the girl.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" he asked  
"Vicky"  
"Nice to meet you" said Harry polietly  
Vicky opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbeldore's voice came over top.  
  
"Well, thats another sorting, I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you First Years well, since I am taking Defence against the Dark Arts myself"  
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed  
  
"That's not all" said Ron  
  
Dumbledore continued over the chatter of the students, which died immediately.  
  
"Also, Professor Lupin and Moody, will be taking extra classes, for people who - either need extra help, or want to protect themselves from those things you all saw on or outside the train today" said Dumbledore casually  
  
The chatter started again.  
  
Harry saw Professor McGonagall whisper something to him.   
  
"Ok, also, let me remind you, no one is to be wondering around late, no one will be allowed out side the school grounds, and all Hogsmeade visits will be cancelled."  
  
This started an uproar with the senior students. Ron stood up.  
  
"Ron" Hermione hissed, "Get down" She pulled him to his seat.  
  
"Think about it" she said "Those things out there had come from Hogsmeade"  
  
Ron went white, and nodded slowly.  
  
"That is all" said Dumbledore  
  
Immediately the food appeared on the tables. Instantly people stopped talking and started grabbing food.  
  
----  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron followed the Head Boy and students up towards the dormitory.   
Just in front of him, Harry saw Vicky. She kept looking back and smiling.  
Ron laughed silently, Harry prodded him in the side.  
They entered their common room, which was considerably warm and comfortable. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down on the big comfy chairs by the blazing fire.  
  
"Ah - this is the life" said Ron stretching  
  
"Hello Harry" came that voice again, Vicky was standing there, her wand out, his waved her wand and pronounced an incantation. A chair, exactly like the one's the trio were on appeared between Ron and Harrys. Except this one was newer. Its fabric was red.   
  
"Hi"   
  
Ron again, started laughing, this time Vicky caught on and turned to face him.  
  
"Hello Ron Weasley, I heard a lot about you" said Vicky  
"Oh yeah, from who exactly?"  
"My brother" said Vicky  
"Who's your brother"  
"You'll find out later" she teased him  
  
She stood and whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood's sister - nice to meet you"  
  
Harry nodded, Vicky sat down and looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Hermione Granger"  
"Hi" Hermione replied  
"I think my brother had a crush on you at one stage" she giggled  
  
Hermione blushed, "Who is he?"  
  
Vicky ignored her "But I think he's a bit too old for you - oh no - you dated that Durmstrang guy - Viktor and he's eighteen."  
  
Hermione blushed more "Yes, I did" Hermione put emphasise on did.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going, see ya later Harry" said Vicky  
  
The chair disappeared and Vicky left.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron  
"She's Oliver Wood's sister" said Harry quietly  
"What?" siad Ron loudly  
"Oliver Wood liked me?" said Hermione uncertainely.  
  
----  
  
(Sorry to end it there, but it has to, any suggestions add me to MSN and tell me.)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the World Crisis  
  
-------------  
Sorry about the last chapter, it didn't upload properly and the funny  
thing was I was waiting for a review before I started the next chapter.  
So, since it didn't upload, no one could review.   
Once I'm up to Chapter 10, I may edit some chapters especially Chapter 5 and 6.  
Add me to MSN Messenger to get latest news about this, or to ask questions.  
By the way you can Review more than once!!!!!!!  
  
Change of Perspective  
  
NOTE: Since Harry is "safe", I have decided to go back to the Dursleys. If you don't care about them then skip this chapter though, I wouldn't suggest it.  
-------------  
  
Dudley turned to his parents as the door closed. His parents were still staring into the television screen, as if waiting for the news reporter to report that it was all a big joke.  
  
"M - Mum" stammered Dudley  
"Yes Dudley" she replied still staring at the emergency broadcast on the television.  
  
Dudley was shocked at this, not only was she not looking at him, but she called him by his proper name. But he liked this, for once he wasn't being babied around.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked  
"Some - plague honey - people are eating other people and - "  
"and I bet I know who's behind this" said Vernon quickly  
  
Mrs Dursley and Dudley both stared at him.  
  
"Yes, them, I bet it was one of their pranks gone wrong" said Vernon angrily  
  
Neither Petunia or Dudley replied to this.  
  
"Well - what should we do?" Petunia asked  
"We should pack up and go to Marge's place - take all the food - everything we can fit" said Vernon.  
  
The next hour they were frantically running back and forth around the house collecting much needed items. For Dudley, this included, food, clothes, his computer and television and food.  
  
Once the car was loaded, they pulled out their driveway and waited in the middle of the road, looking around at the scene before them.   
  
Many houses were unlocked, items laid scattered on the ground like rubbish that had missed being thrown in the trash.   
  
Vernon put his foot on the accelerator and drove down Privet Drive towards the main highway.  
  
Dudley pushed the button next to him, his window slowly lowered. He looked at all the houses, still many had been left unlocked.  
  
If not, the occupants were still rushing to get the car packed to leave.  
  
When they passed the next corner, they saw something that made their skin crawl, many cannibals were in the middle of the street. A massive line of cars were  
  
blocking the way, their windows were up and Dudley could hear screaming.  
  
Dudley quickly pushed the button.   
  
Many cannibals started walking towards the on-coming car.  
  
"No, its a road-block, we've got to turn around - quickly" said Petunia whimpering  
  
Many of the cannibals were around there car now.  
  
"Move out of the way, or I'll run you over" said Vernon, his face white.  
  
"Mummy!" said Dudley  
  
As he reached forward.  
  
"Dudley - It's going to be okay - They can't get us - they"  
  
Her words got drowned out as the back window smashed. Dudleys body was showered with glass.  
  
The car shuddered as a cannibal climbed clumsly over the boot/trunk.  
  
"Vernon - Do something, it's getting in!" yelled Petunia.  
"Right" said Vernon, he placed the car in reverse.  
  
As he did the zombie launched itself at Dudley, since the car went in reversed the Zombie flew in through the back window at Dudley.  
  
Dudley and Petunia screamed at the same time.  
  
Dudley hurried to get over to the front seat, it was no use the cannibal had his shirt and was holding him back.   
  
Dudley turned around, and as an act of adrenaline punched the Cannibal in the face. There was a crack. The cannibal fell back on the seat, holding its bloody broken nose.  
  
"That's my boy" said Vernon proudly, but still shocked.  
  
The car, still in reverse, was heading towards a house.  
  
"Vernon - the house" screamed Petunia  
  
The car tyres screeched as Vernon turned the steering wheel.  
  
They were now facing the direction of their house.  
  
Dudley screamed, the cannibal grabbed at him.  
  
"Mum, he's got my arm" said Dudley "It's my punching arm"  
  
Both Vernon and Petunia tried pulling their son towards them.  
  
The Cannibal had Dudleys arm and was directioning it to his mouth, and with one quick move he dug his teeth into Dudley's flesh, blood poured out of the wound. It ripped its mouthful from his hand and started chewing on the warm flesh.  
  
Dudley screamed, his screams were unlike either of his parents had ever heard.  
  
The cannibal reached back to Dudley trying to once again grasp his arm.  
  
Vernon opened the car door and pulled Dudley with him. He looked down the road, many more cannibals had lost interest with the people locked in the cars and staggered towards them slowly.  
  
Petunia ran around and met them.   
  
"To that house" Vernon pointed the house across the street.  
  
Moans came from inside the car as the cannibal tried to climb to get out the broken back window.  
  
Vernon lead them over the road, into the house and closed and locked the door.  
  
"Petunia, find the first aid cabinet and fix his wound" said Vernon quickly. Still no colour in his face.  
  
"I will lock the house up" said Vernon as they ran off.  
  
'This is all gone bad, and its their fault. Yes, everything's gone to hell around here' he thought as he ran around locking the doors and windows.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, it hadn't been touched.  
  
"Well thats - thats good" he puffed  
  
He continued making his way around the house.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs in the bathroom, Petunia was fixing Dudley's wounds.  
  
"Hold still Duds" she whimpered, still shocked from the incident.  
  
"Mum - will I die?" sobbed Dudley  
"No - of course not, as long as we take care of you" she said, trying to sound confident. She knew there was only a certain amount of time before he became one of them. "We'll let you rest in the next room okay?"  
  
Dudley nodded.  
  
Petunia lead him into, what looked like a teenagers room, with various posters, including Metallica and Iron Maiden, a theatre system and a gaming system.  
  
"I'll have this room mum" said Dudley, a smile returning on his face.  
"Sure duddles" she said.  
  
He ran over to the television and turned it on. Petunia backed outside and closed the door.  
  
There was a lock on the outside of the door. She slowly locked the door trying not to make any noise.  
  
"What are we going to do about Dudley?" asked Petunia  
"Well, he's going to turn into on of this monsters isn't he?" replied Vernon  
  
Petunia nodded, tears flowing from her eyes like raindrops.  
  
Vernon pulled her to him and hugged her.  
  
"It'll be tough - but we have to survive" said Vernon, his eyes too, filling up with tears.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
Both Vernon and Petunia jumped at the backdoor, Arabella Fig was standing with bags in her arms, and by her feet was her cats.  
  
Vernon strode over to the door and unlocked it to allow her to enter.  
  
"Thank you Vernon" said Mrs Figg  
"How did you know we were here?" Vernon asked  
"I saw you getting out of your car and enter this house. That one outside, that dead thing, well I took care of it. Its dead - well - it won't get back up" said Mrs Figg  
"How did you kill -" started Vernon  
"Wait!" interuppted Mrs Figg "I have something of great importance to tell you!"  
  
Vernon, shocked by this, barely motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
"I have to tell you now, people are coming to get me to help me away from here" said Mrs Figg  
  
Hope sprang in Mr Dursleys face.  
  
"Good, we can come with you Dudley has been attacked" said Vernon quickly  
"Dudley was attacked?" said Mrs Figg startled.  
"Yes, by that thing outside" said Petunia, who dried up her tears with her sleeve.  
"Well - there's nothing that I can do to help - but my kind are coming to-"  
"Your kind?" questioned Vernon  
  
Then it came to him, thats why Harry had been spending a fair amount of time at her place, she's one of them! She's a witch.  
  
"You - Your kind did this to us!" yelled Vernon, the vein in his temple burst to bright red life.  
"Vernon calm yourself" said Petunia "Please continue Arabella"  
"Thanks Petunia, they are coming now, they are trying to evacuate all the muggles and are taking them to a secure place" said Mrs Figg  
  
Vernon didn't take this the way Mrs Figg would have wanted. Vernon exploded.  
  
"You expect me to follow you, with your friends to a safe zone of some kind. Likely story, what is it really? Some kind of testing facility?" roared Vernon  
  
"Vernon!" exclaimed Petunia  
  
Vernon turned to her  
  
"I think your overreacting her, we've got a chance to live! We've got a chance to help Dudley!" said Petunia "Place your grudges aside"  
  
Mrs Figg looked worriedly between them.  
  
"I have come to except -"  
"What - you mean your on their side?" asked Vernon  
  
"My sister is gone - I have put my grudges aside, I want what's best for Dudley! - and your not going to stop me and him leaving with Mrs Figg" Petunia demanded.  
  
Vernon looked as if he was slapped.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes he sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay, when are your friends coming?" Vernon asked  
  
"Soon"  
  
With this last comment, Vernon sat down, Petunia walked up the stairs to get Dudley.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the World Crisis

* * *

A/N: This chapter would have been up A LOT sooner! – But my computer screwed up, so I lost everything and I had to start again.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Harry awoke to his scar burning, for the first time in a long time; he rubbed it furiously wishing the pain would go away.

"Bloody hell" said Harry

"That's what I say," said a yawning Ron on the other side of the room.

Harry managed to let out a short laugh.

He got to his feet, while still rubbing his scar and got changed. Ron followed suit.

When they entered the common room, they expected Hermione to be sitting down reading some book, except she was sitting by Vicky, the third year in the seats by the fire.

"What's happening there?" said Ron quietly

"Dunno" said Harry

Ginny came out of nowhere, grabbed Harry's hand and lead him over to a corner.

"What's up Ginny?" asked Harry

"I've just came from the Great Hall, apparently the Ministry has caught Sirius" she said puffing

"What?" Harry said blankly

"Yeah, it was in the Daily Prophet"

"They've lying – he's –" Harry stopped himself, he knew that wasn't true

Ginny stood there staring at Harry, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Harry turned and walked to Ron, Ginny saw them talk quickly, and then they ran over to Hermione.

"Thanks Ginny – that's all I needed" Ginny said quietly, she sighed then ran up the stairs to the Dormitory.

_When are you going to notice me, Harry? _She thought.

Harry, Hermione and Ron followed closely by Vicky headed down into the Great Hall.

They quickly ran down the Gryffindor table until they found Ginny's seat, the Daily Prophet was spread across her plate a picture of a group of Wizards, with their wands pointed towards Sirius. It was him. He was caught once again.

"It is him," Hermione said finally

"Yes" said Harry, he started reading the article.

_Ministry wizards captured Black, but where are they keeping him?_

_Azkaban's security has been shattered with the revolt of the Dementors, for reasons unknown. _

_Sirius Black who was convicted and sentenced to life in imprisonment broke out from Azkaban three years ago, and has been on the run from the ministry was found outside the village of Hogsmeade. He appeared to be trying to get to Hogwarts, when he was arrested he kept repeating '_Let me see Dumbledore!_'_

_The ministry wizards had to use an illegal portkey to leave the scene as many of the Plague Victims found them._

_In a recent interview with Kingsley Shacklebolt, head Auror for the Ministry of Magic, he said, _

_"_It was surprising that Sirius Black wasn't eaten by those things…_"_

_Apparently Mr Black will be escorted to a specially confined cell made by the Ministry in the depths of the Ministry building in London._

_Report by: Bolas Goggleborn_

"That's not good, the Ministry has Sirius again," said Ron quietly

"No – wait it's a good thing isn't it?" said Harry confused

"It's good – The Wizards that are in the Order working for the Ministry will be able to free him and make it seem like he escaped again," said Hermione

"He should be dead," said Ginny, she appeared behind them, around her eyes a faint tint of red showed. She'd been crying. "Those things must have come after him," she added

"True – what's with that?" said Ron

"Animagus – duh" said Hermione sternly "Those things, it seems don't worry about Animals"

Harry looked once again at the face of his Godfather.

'_How did you get out of that place – where did it take you – what did you see?' _Harry thought.

* * *

Sorry, that was short… Get over it… lol

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the World Crisis**

* * *

Before I begin, I'd like to note that the major characters in this story would be Harry, Lupin and Ginny. But mostly Harry and Lupin, don't worry, next chapter will be about the Dursleys and how they are coping. Soon, something will happen to Hogwarts, and Voldemort maybe related…

Please, review each chapter. Add comments about what could be changed or something – it keeps me writing. Thank you.

* * *

****

**Chapter 9**

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into their first lesson, of their first day of the term.

"Defence against the Dark Arts is a great class to start off the term with isn't it?" said Hermione brightly

Harry didn't notice, his mind was still getting around the fact that Sirius was still alive. After all that time feeling sad for losing the one thing close to a Father he had.

The Gryffindor students sat down.

"Who are we sharing the class with?" said Seamus eagerly

"Probably Slytherin" said Ron grudgingly

"Better not be" said Dean Thomas

Students filed into the room, Ron noticed the colours. It was Hufflepuff.

"Good" said Hermione happily.

"Thank god above" said Dean Thomas

Ron turned to Dean.

"Hey Dean – what's with you and Ginny?" Ron asked him

"What – I don't like your sister – come to think of it I've never talked to her before" said Dean seriously

"What?" Ron gasped

"She was lying," said Hermione confidently "She still likes – "

"Who?" Ron asked

"H-Harry" she stuttered

"What – again?" said Ron "Well, that doesn't really matter – its better than her going out with someone like Malfoy"

"Funny story" said Hermione blushing

"What?" said Ron

"Draco asked her out last year" said Hermione

"What the –" Ron swore a loud.

Which happened to be in the moment that Professors, Dumbledore, Lupin and Moody stepped into the room.

"Watch the language Weasley," growled Moody, Lupin and Dumbledore just laughed.

Moody, Lupin and Dumbledore walked to the front of the room, once they arrived Dumbledore announced:

"Fellow students, I'd like your attention please, since we have three teachers, including myself taking one class. I would like to announce that you will be split up into three groups for the year – each of us will be doing the same curriculum, so you won't miss out on anything.

"Lupin's group will be starting on learning about highly advanced spells."

Harry smiled at this.

Moody's will be starting on advanced defensive spells"

Ron nodded his head.

"And I will be starting on theory" finished Dumbledore

Hermione clapped her hands in excitement.

"Now, we have decided the groups, first we need a leader to come up for each of the groups," said Lupin

Many of the student's hands popped up instantly.

"Sorry, but we've already selected the leaders. They are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Harry smiled, Ron laughed and Hermione blushed.

Harry heard Seamus muttered something like 'Of course its going to be those three'

Harry didn't care.

"Now, leaders please come up to the front here," said Lupin quickly

Harry, Hermione and Ron got out of their seats and marched up to the top.

"Harry, your in Lupin's group, Mr Weasley, your in Moody's group and Miss Granger your in my group" said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry was shocked at this; he wasn't going to see Ron or Hermione in Defence against the Dark Arts this year.

Lupin handed a piece of paper to Harry; it had the group list on it.

He looked around at Ron and Hermione; they too had a piece of paper.

"Call out the names please Leaders, the people called out will either join Lupin outside in the corridor, upstairs in the office with Moody or here with me" said Dumbledore

Harry, Ron and Hermione cleared their throats then called out the names on their lists.

"Dean Thomas" said Ron

"Seamus Finnigan" said Harry

"Neville Longbottom" said Hermione.

This continued until they had reached the end of their lists, Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione they did the same. Harry led his group outside in the corridor.

Harry closed the door of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when the student was through.

Lupin stood looking over the students.

Harry walked up to him and smiled. Lupin hadn't changed much since the last time he'd seen him.

"Hows the Muggles going?" Harry asked quietly

"Fine – we've almost got it under control – I think" said Lupin "Alright students follow me, Harry, make sure that you don't lose anybody"

Harry waited for all the students to pass and walked behind them, making sure nobody took off.

****

After a few minutes of climbing up the staircases, they entered a corridor. Harry remembered this corridor from last year, so did some other students in his group, as they kept turning around and looking at him and mouthing 'DA'

Finally they got to the familiar door, Lupin opened it, the room looked exactly the same as when they had their DA meetings in it.

Lupin lead them all in, Harry closed the door after himself.

"Okay, this is our classroom for now on" said Lupin "I am aware that you had Umbridge for your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. I also heard all you did was the theory. So I will go back over a few of those spells for you – Sit please" Lupin pointed around to all the cushions.

All the students grabbed a cushion and sat down.

Lupin spend the rest of the class running them through some spells they should know, using Harry sometimes for target practice, to Harry's dismay.

****

As Harry left his new Defence Against the Dark Arts class he ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Wow, that was a great lesson, Dumbledore is a very good teacher" said Hermione with a big smile on her face

"Moody knows his stuff – I actually paid attention in class!" said Ron

Harry laughed

"How did your class go, Harry?" Hermione asked with a sweet smile on her face

"Great, well, Lupin basically went over spells we read about and performed in our tests last year" said Harry

"Boring..." said Ron

"…And he used me for target practice" added Harry

Hermione and Ron laughed.

****

A/N: Please review; if you have already… do it again, I need more ideas. Thanks a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the World Crisis

---------------------------------

A/N: I have uploaded, maybe 3 or 4 chapters since my last review. If you are going to read each chapter, review it. The reason people post stories is to share a story, but also to get feedback for their work. If you are one of those people who read through stories and don't review. SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING. **Cough** …Kyle… **Cough**

---------------------------------

Chapter 10  
  
Dudley being guided by Petunia was forced down the stairs away from the television and towards the kitchen. Where Vernon and Arabella Figg were waiting silently for Figg's transport to arrive.

"How are we … leaving with you?" asked Vernon, still with a harsh tone in his voice

"I told you, they are setting up a portkey," replied Arabella

"What's this portkey business?"

"It's an object, with magical powers to teleport you to a certain place"

"Sounds dodgy to me," said Vernon

Petunia and Dudley stood watching the two talking to each other.

"So when is it they are going to be here?"

"Soon, have patience Vernon" said Petunia guiding him up to where Vernon stood

"Are you alright son?" Vernon asked Dudley

"I'm just tired" Dudley replied

Arabella gasped as she swore the bandage covering the bite mark on Dudley's arm.

"That's not good, they better come quick"

"What's not good?" Vernon questioned her

"People bitten by those dead, turn into them" said Arabella, "That's what I've been told, your son doesn't have long until that virus carried through the saliva into the bloodstream kills him… and brings him back"

Dudley trembled.

"What the hell is this rubbish?" asked Vernon

Then there came a knock at the front door.

Arabella rushed off to get it.

"Don't worry" she called out "We can fix it"

_'As long as it's not too late_' she thought.

Arabella opened the door; a dozen Ministry Wizards were on her doorstep, including Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"Hello Arabella, are the Muggles ready?" asked Shacklebolt

"Yes" she turned towards the kitchen "Come on Petunia"

Petunia guided Dudley towards the door, Vernon hesitantly followed.

"We've got an infected one here" said Figg pointing to Dudley

Shacklebolt looked at Dudley

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to remove his arms and legs and…"

"What!?" exclaimed Dudley

"Just a little joke" said Shacklebolt; a broad grin appeared across his face.

Shacklebolt pulled out his wand. Dudley flinched.

"Vireo Deletio" he pronounced as he pointed the wand at Dudley's arm.

Dudley's bite mark mutated, the skin formed a new layer over the bite.

The bite mark was gone.

"I'm hungry," said Dudley

Shacklebolt, Figg and Petunia started laughing.

"He's fine now," said Shacklebolt, "For some reason when we cure the infection, the person feels peckish"

Shacklebolt allowed Petunia to grab some food for Dudley, even though it was going to be a very short trip. The other wizards positioned themselves either around the front garden or around a large jacket, the portkey. Shacklebolt was trying to start a conversation with Vernon.

As Petunia got out of the house she ran over to Dudley and gave him a carrot.

"Mum" whined Dudley

"Be quiet son and eat," said Vernon "We need to get out of here"

Dudley ate the carrot and put the other food Petunia gave him in his hoody pocket.

The other wizards walked back over to the jacket.

"Okay, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, grab the Jacket, as we do, and don't let go" said Figg

Petunia and Dudley got a grasp of the jacket; Vernon reluctantly put his hand on it. The other ministry wizards did the same.

"Three, Two, One"

The group crowding around the jacket disappeared.

-------------------  
  
The group reappeared in the alley above the Ministry of Magic.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" said Shacklebolt "Take a look around because, you won't see this ever again"

Vernon laughed.

"Where is it then?"

"Here" Shacklebolt pointed to the Telephone Box.

Vernon laughed again, this time Petunia hit his arm.

"Quiet Vernon" Petunia said angrily

Shacklebolt walked over to the telephone box and open the door.

"Vernon, come with me" said Shacklebolt "The others will come after us"

Vernon reluctantly walked over to Shacklebolt and entered the telephone box.

Once Shacklebolt was inside, Vernon realised why Petunia and Dudley hadn't come with them, the telephone box could just hold himself and the Wizard next to him.

Shacklebolt reached over and pressed a few keys on the phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic – How can we help you?"

"Ah yes, Its Kingsley Shacklebolt Head Auror I am escorting Mr Dursley, a Muggle to the centre"

A short pause, then a badge fell down from the phone box itself. On it was printed 'Vernon Dursley – Muggle – To centre'

"Mr Dursley please put on the badge please, Mr Shacklebolt, once you have dropped off the Muggle, the Minister would like to talk with you" said the voice

"Sure"

The telephone box shuttered. Vernon let out a yelp.

"Its okay, we are going down to the Ministry building now," said Shacklebolt

The telephone box started to descend, Vernon looked at Petunia and Dudley with a frightened look on his face.

Petunia and Dudley stared.

Vernon turned and looked over to the entry of the alleyway.

"God no!" yelled Shacklebolt

Vernon noticed the mass swarms of those dead swarming in.

"No! No! Petunia! Dudley –" Vernon got cut off as the telephone box blocked off his view as it continued to descend.

"We need to go back up and get them," said Vernon, defying the obvious

"We can't Mr Dursley," said Shacklebolt shaking his head softly

"Petunia – Dudley" gasped Vernon

Above the surface, the swarms staggered, shambled and ran towards them. The Wizards took place in front of Petunia and Dudley,

The Wizard's wands lit up as they chanted the spell and killed the front row of the swarm.

"Again" said Tonks, she was leading this group, her wand raised.

Many spells once again sprout out from their wands, more of the dead fell.

"Its impossible" said a Wizard next to Tonks

"There is way too many," said another

"Alright, take the backdoor," said Tonks

"Baricam Ilium" Tonks chanted a massive wall divided the dead and them.

The other wizards were ahead, leading Dudley and Petunia to a large plastic trashcan at the end of the alley, Tonks running behind trying to catch up.

One of the Wizards opened the lid. "Get in"

Petunia gave a dirty look to the wizard, then pushed Dudley up and over the side.

"There's an intercom in here" he said

"Leave it, that's our way down," said one of the wizards outside.

Petunia lifted herself over the side.

Inside, it looked as if it hadn't been used before.

A loud scream sounded through the alleyway.

The Wizards outside turned, the wall must have been brought down. The mass of Zombies was heading towards them.

It was Tonks who screamed, she was running towards them.

"Get in" yelled one of the wizards "and take them down to the centre – we'll take care of them"

Tonks nodded and jumped inside and closed the lid.

She walked up to the intercom and pressed the same code Shacklebolt did on the phone box.

A voice sounded through.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, we will now take you down to the main entry chamber. Please sign in at the desk"

The trashcan shuddered and started to descend. Dudley was holding on to Petunia.

-------------------

_Outside the wizard's fought against the oncoming swarms, many of the dead fell, but they were outnumbered. The Wizards fell; the zombies finally got their meal they worked for. The Wizards fell. The Zombies tore into their skin, pulled out their organs, drunk their blood and feed themselves._

_At the start of the alleyway, a tall man in a black cloak stood, a small laugh uttered out of his mouth._

Then he disappeared.

Far away Harry awoke gasping for breath. He got out of bed and ran towards the bathrooms. He felt sick.

He saw the Wizard's being torn apart by those dead zombies and the tall man at the start of the alleyway.

'_Voldemort_' Harry thought as he entered the bathroom and puked into the toilet.

-----------------------------------

A/N – That was nice wasn't it?

Please read and review each chapter, either than the whole story.

Please add comments and things you want to see or characters you want to see.

HINT: Yes, Hogwarts will be unsafe soon. You'll see.

-----------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the World Crisis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
A/N: I will be finishing this fic at Chap. 15, maybe 16 if i add a conclusion chapter but don't worry – these will be long. It depends how long it is going to take to finish. There will be character death and very detailed. You will be disgusted._

_Thank you for reading._

Chapter 11

Harry walked back in to the common room and sat on the each of his bed. The cannibalisation of those Ministry Wizards really shook his stomach.

He looked out the window, outside was a pitch-black sky. Harry sat down, his head in his hands. Outside, it started raining. Harry lifted his head and walked over to the window.

Outside, darkness covered the grounds besides that of which the moon shone on. Harry could see the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

Déjà vu Harry thought

He expected to see Crookshanks, Hermione's pet cat down there with Sirius in his Animagus form.

_Sirius is with the Ministry_

A figure came into Harry's vision. Harry squinted his eyes to see who it was. He couldn't see much detail, except the figure seemed to be running towards the castle. Harry walked slowly down to his trunk, trying not to wake anyone and pulled out the Marauders Map. He walked back over to the window and leaning against the wall he read the map. He saw the figure on the map.

'Severus Snape'

Harry looked back over to the Forbidden Forest; the figure of Severus Snape was now out of sight under the darkness.

_Weird _Harry thought

Harry started to turn around from the window, when something else caught his eye. Out of the Forbidden Forest came a dozen, probably two-dozen figures. Harry looked to the map, still in his hand.

Many names were hovering over the dot, which represented those figures. Harry read all the names, none of them he knew. He looked back over; the figures were slowly advancing towards Hogwarts. He looked again to the map, he looked into the area marked 'Forbidden Forest', as he thought more figures were making their way through. These names too, he'd heard of. He looked back out the window, the figures were now crossing over to the moonlit grounds, he could make out more detail.

"Those – are the – dead!" he gasped

Harry ran over to Ron's bed, shaking him.

"Ron, wake up"

Ron rose from his bed quickly glancing left and right.

"What – what?" he mumbled

"Ron, those things are outside"

"What?" Ron asked

"Those – things are outside heading towards the Castle"

"This is a dream," said Ron tiredly

Harry struck Ron across the face.

"Shit" roared Ron as he put his hand to his face.

"Your not dreaming Ron" said Harry angrily

The other students occupying the dormitory woke.

"Everyone – Those dead things are outside and heading towards the castle – Get up!"

"Harry, I bet it was just a nightmare," said Seamus sleepily

"Yeah" agreed the others

At that moment, the door opened, Lupin was standing in the doorway.

"Get up now!" he ordered

"Told you," said Harry angrily

Harry hadn't felt this angry with Ron for a long time. They all got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to the dormitory. In the common room, the rest of the Gryffindor students stood around waiting for orders.

"Alright" announced Lupin "We are moving into the Great Hall, All the teachers will be guarding the perimeter. Please, keep close, I would ask that all of you remember your stunning spells. They will help temporarily"

Harry pushed his glasses back on his nose; they were slipping from the rush.

"Ok, I'll go first, Fifth years onwards please stay back and let the first, second and third years through first – You are strong and can help if we are back-attacked"

As instructed, Lupin headed the group of juniors first out of the dormitory, the others followed behind, wands at the ready. They headed down the corridor and down the stairs, no sign of the dead anywhere.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry could see the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were already seated on the ground, chatting loudly. Harry instantly saw Draco Malfoy, sitting the corner with his white-blonde hair; he'd grown over the holidays. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle beside him, they too have grown, but the other way.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione and Ron, Ginny followed and sat next to him.

"Harry, are you scared?" she asked him

"Kinda" answered Harry

Silence gathered in the hall as the familiar face of Dumbledore appeared at the staff table. He raised his hands to signal quiet.

"My fellow Hogwarts students, the school it seems is in grave danger. Those dead things you've heard about have definitely infiltrated the grounds. This may come to a shock to many of you, but I suggest that you all keep calm – This place is well guarded with our staff roll over fifty, you need not worry about your safety.

"We will remove these things from our grounds by morning, you will all stay in here, no exceptions –

Dumbledore waved his wand and the same sleeping bags from Harry's third year appeared next to, or on all of them.

"All of you are probably wondering how those dead come to get into our grounds, it seems they were lead here."

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to look at each other. The same thought played across all of their heads. __

_Voldemort_

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"We will lock the doors, we are leaving three students from each of the houses to look after their houses. In the case of a dead gaining access – that if they do – the seventh year students will be instructed to take any means necessary to rid this Hall of all of the threats – Can these following students come forward for instructions"

Dumbledore read out a list of names, which were scribbled on a piece of parchment. Harry, Ron nor Hermione's names were called out. Those students headed towards Dumbledore quickly.

Harry turned to Ron.

"Why didn't he choose you?" Ron asked

"You know why," said Hermione "He knew that Harry would try to get out – Because he knows that Harry knows that Voldemort is around Hogwarts"

Harry looked offended, but something triggered inside his mind.

_Cedric, Mum and Dad. He killed them all. _

Harry looked back over to Dumbledore as he left the Great Hall in big strides, the selected students returned back to their houses.

"Alright, listen up," said a bulky male seventh year. "We are looking after you – We are not allowed to let you out of our sights. If you require to use the bathroom, you will be escorted by one of us to the door, then one of the teachers will quickly escort you there and back – Any questions?"

Not a single person spoke up.

"Good, now, try to get some sleep – This will all pass by the morning"

Harry, Ron and Hermione lay beside each other, whispering.

"I bet that Voldemort lead them into the grounds – so they can do his dirty work for him – I mean, all his faithful Death Eaters in Azkaban – who else could he use?" said Hermione quietly

"Well –"

Harry stopped as a loud scream echoed across the outside grounds.

"Who do you think that was?" said Ron

Harry and Hermione shrugged.

A lot of nervous and scared feelings drifted around the hall, many of the students had got into their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep, but the scream waking them, they laid awake, eyes wide open. The supervisor's patrolled up and down the hall, trying to convince the students everything was alright and that they should try to get some sleep.

Ginny wiggled over to the trio as they talked.

"Hey" she said faintly

"Hi Gin" said Hermione

"What are you doing awake?" Ron asked Ginny

"Well – I'm scared" Ginny said plainly

"Guys, I'm tired," yawned Harry

Harry couldn't help it he was tired, he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

_He was standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking towards Hogwarts. In the distance he could see figures running backwards and forwards, many of them wizards, many not. One figure caught his eye; it was on the ground holding its arm. A few of the Wizards were surrounding it. He moved quickly towards the castle, running it seemed. Once he got closer he saw the figure properly. It was Lupin. Harry's heart leapt into his throat as the Wizards raised their wands on Harry himself. He raised his arm with his wand and he heard a voice echo around him. It was a voice he knew all to well. _

_ Voldemort._

_ The Wizards flew away from Lupin, Lupin, injured couldn't grab his wand. Harry walked forward and the same voice uttered another spell. Lupin was levitated off the ground, defenceless; Lupin let himself be taken away._

_ Harry turned his arm out directing Lupin towards the Forbidden Forest._

Harry woke with a start, a few beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead. He looked around; the only people awake were the supervisors, who stood sleepily at the front of the hall chatting.

'Lupin' Harry thought 'Voldemort has him'

Harry got to his feet; trying not to wake the others he walked towards the exit. The supervisors at the front seemed not to notice the student leaving the hall. Outside, a male Wizard stood, attentive.

"Where are you going?" snapped the Wizard

"Bathroom" lied Harry "I got permission"

A crash sounded from inside the hall, the wizard turned and opened the door to the hall. Harry, curious looked through the door as it closed. Many of the zombies had gained access to the hall; he got a glance of a figure standing in front of the mass of Zombies.

"V_oldemort_!" Harry screamed as he ran towards the door.

He reached for the handle to open the door; he turned the handle and pulled back. The door was locked.

"Fuck – no!" roared Harry

He pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the door, it clicked and he turned the handle then pulled the door open.

Inside, it was hell.

Many students were running away from the oncoming swarm screaming. The other clear-headed students pulled out their wands and stunned the Zombies. Harry noticed Voldemort turning and walking out of the self-made door.

"Voldemort!" screamed Harry over the hellish sounds

"Harry" exclaimed a girl next to him

Harry turned his head, Ginny was standing, white faced next to him.

"Ginny – where are the others we need to get out NOW!" screamed Harry

Ginny disappeared amongst the screaming students, finally some of them head of towards the exits. One of them Harry was blocking.

"Its locked!" he screamed at the students coming to get out.

Ginny was back, beside them.

"Harry – where did you go?" asked Ron

"We need to help these students," stated Hermione

"How about we save ourselves?" suggested Harry loudly

They heard a blood-curdling scream; the first victim had been taken.

"Out now" Harry pushed open the door the group exited.

"Now where?" Ginny asked

"This way" Harry pointed to the corridor leading out to the steps and the grounds.

"Why that way – there are many more of them out there!" Ron whimpered

"Ok – Do you know when I had that dream last year about Sirius being taken by Voldemort into the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry

"Yes, that was a thought placed in your head from Voldemort himself" said Hermione

"Well – it was like that, except, I was in Voldemort's body I saw him injure many of our teachers and take Lupin away – his was bitten!" said Harry quickly

"It was probably another dream Harry"

Another few screams echoed across the hall, the footsteps growing louder.

They jumped back as something heavy slammed against the door, a fist broke through the door, it was ravaged and blood stained its skin.

"Go!" commanded Harry

They obeyed and ran off towards the exit.

Harry ran behind them, making sure they weren't followed.

Outside, things were calming down, as the dead had infiltrated the castle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran down the stairs.

"Where to now?" asked Ron as they reached the bottom.

"Dumbledore, we need to find Dumbledore –" said Hermione

Harry opened his mouth to speak but his attention reverted to a Wizard who was running towards them.

"Harry" said the Wizard, on closer inspection, Harry realised it was Dumbledore himself. "Go to the mountain – by Hogsmeade – its safe – go!"

"But Lupin" argued Harry

"Moody and many Ministry Wizards have taken care of Lupin – he's fine"

"But I saw Voldemort –"

"No, Harry" Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder then ran past them towards the castle

"Alright – lets go," said Ron

Ron and Hermione started to run ahead. Ginny waited looking at Harry.

"Harry?" she asked

"Yes?"

"Lets go – please – it's not safe here"

"But – Vold-"

"Harry stop acting the hero – We need to go – We need to save ourselves!" she pleaded

"Fine" Harry said blankly, he ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron, Ginny followed.

_ Hero – me?_

_ I don't do it because I have to –_

_ He wants to kill me_

_ ...And now I want to kill him_

_ For causing this tragedy_

_ For killing my parents_

_ For killing Cedric_

_ For depriving me of a normal life._

Harry's heart burned, his feelings towards anger, one thing mattered. Voldemort had to pay.

Harry turned and ran back towards the castle, Ginny noticing this, screamed his name and ran after him.

Hermione and Ron, ahead of them unaware of what just happened, continued on towards Hogsmeade.


End file.
